


When I'm With You, Babe

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1.5k words of fluff what else is new, CEO sort of position guy!Kenma, Kuroken day, M/M, The author is tired, anygay yeah i think that's it, because hi this is danielle and i use a ring in like all of my fics, but what else is new, happy kuroken day, i have no idea what kuroo does other than bring mcdonalds to kenma bc he's whipped for him, i'd tag this fwp but there's actually a tiny bit of plot, it's just fluff, oh!, that's NOT a tag and i'm disappointed, there's a ring, they hella cute but wbk, ummmm let's see, yeah that's about it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Kuroo's human too.He gets nervous, just like everyone else.He also gets lost in Kenma's eyes... just like everyone else.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	When I'm With You, Babe

Kuroo’s often nervous. That’s just the way it is. 

He was captain of his high school volleyball team for two of three years, and each game felt like a war. When he was out of high school, he went to university, which was also nerve wracking. Especially when he and Kenma decided to start dating during his first year of uni - Kuroo felt like he was walking on thin ice for the first several months even though nothing in their dynamic had changed. They still hung out whenever they could, and they talked constantly. If Kuroo ever felt nervous, he would just text Kenma and get a response within, well, generally, a couple of seconds. 

But it’s never been quite this bad before. He can’t just text Kenma his question, there’s no point. It’s a sensitive topic, it should really be brought up in person, and oh boy Kenma’s saying something. 

“Breathe, Kuro,” Kenma’s saying when Kuroo can finally register words again. “Take your time.” 

“I’m fine,” Kuroo says in reply, though he can feel every movement of his heart in his chest and he is obviously  _ not _ fine. 

“You may be able to fool other people with that, but not me, Kuro. We’ve been around each other for too long.” Kenma, in rare form, slides onto Kuroo’s lap, straddling his thighs and bringing a hand up to play with the collar of his shirt. 

Well that didn’t make this  _ any _ easier. 

“So?” Kenma prompts. “What do you have to tell me?” 

Kuroo’s hands find their way to Kenma’s waist and stay there, feeling a faint pulse beneath his fingertips. Wait, shit, that’s his own pulse, his heart about to jump out of his chest. “I—” he starts, and his body betrays him, his throat is dry. “I love you,” he manages to croak out. 

“O...kay? Is that it?” 

“N-no, Kenma, babe, love of my life, my light in the darkness—”

“That’s horribly cheesy—”

“I  _ love _ you.” 

Kenma’s silent for a moment, gears spinning in his head, and Kuroo takes the opportunity to pull the thin band from the breast pocket of his red flannel shirt. 

Kenma’s eyes flit between the ring and Kuroo’s face, calculating. Oh god this is it, he messed up, he proposed too early, Kenma isn’t ready to take him as a husband—

“Kuroo,” he begins, his voice soft. 

“Will you make me the happiest man alive and allow me the honour of marrying me?” he chokes out. 

Time stops as slow smile pushes its way onto Kenma’s lips. “Tetsurou,” he whispers. “This is why you were so nervous?” He plucks at the top button of Kuroo’s shirt absently, humming at the sight of his pulse beating under his Adam’s apple. 

“Well, yeah, it’s not every day you get to propose to the love of your—”

Kenma shuts him up with a kiss before pulling back and holding his hand up, admiring the tungsten ring as Kuroo slides it onto his finger. “I would never say no, Tetsurou.” He watches the light bounce off of it, completely enamoured by the glint of the light off of it. 

“I- I mean I figured, but still, it’s nice to know you feel the same way as I do,” Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief. “We’ve been dating for four years now, we’ve adopted a cat, it seems obvious, but still. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” 

Kenma kisses him again, nice and slow this time. He takes his sweet time, pulling his body closer to Kuroo’s with his arms hooked around his new fiancé’s neck. Kenma’s kisses are languid, and always go his pace. He always prefers to do things his way, doing as he pleases, not fully pulling back until the slide of their lips slick with spit. “I love you so much, Tetsu,” he whispers, his non-ring hand finding its way into Kuroo’s hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I love you, too,” Kuroo whispers, looking up into Kenma’s eyes, blown black as his pupils threaten to overtake the dark gold of his iris. “So much.” 

Kenma smiles against Kuroo’s lips, tugging him closer yet again. 

***

At Kenma’s next gaming stream where he’s testing a game for his company, whispers echo around the room and the live chat fills with comments, everyone talking about the gleaming band around Kenma’s ring finger. It couldn’t just be a fashion statement, Kenma doesn’t like having things on his hands that could possibly interfere with his gaming. 

Eyes shift around, following the whispers as they look for any other hints about Kenma, anything he’s wearing or any sort of expression on his otherwise usually mostly expressionless face, finding nothing else changed. 

Only the people doing the stream - running the cameras, working the sound, making sure it’s quality, et cetera - get an inkling of an idea when Kuroo shows up on the top floor of the skyscraper - since when did Kenma’s company have a goddamn skyscraper? - with a paper bag in his hand. 

“I’m here for Kozume Kenm--”

“Kenma?” one of the interns asks, her eyes wide. “You’re here for Kenma?”

Kuroo blinks a couple of times, mildly thrown off. “Y-yes?” 

“He’s this way,” she replies, pulling her headset down so it hangs around her neck as she leads him down a hallway paned completely with glass - he can see over a large portion of Tokyo here. What a beautiful city from up here, maybe he should take his fiancé to tour it some time. 

“Sir,” the intern calls, pulling Kuroo out of his reverie. 

“Coming!” 

She leads him through a big door, stepping to the side with her clipboard pulled tight against her chest. “Through here, sir!” she chirps, watching Kuroo’s back with interest as she retreats. 

“Kuro?” Kenma asks, his brow furrowed. “What are you doing here?” He had clearly been scrolling on his phone, though now it was pulled close to his chest as he was wont to do whenever someone walked through a door. 

Kuroo holds the paper bag up with a slight smirk. “I was watching your stream, and you didn’t look like you ate breakfast, and you definitely didn’t eat lunch.” 

Kenma’s eyes crinkle up in the corners as he sighs fondly, leaning back into the beanbag chair. “Please tell me you didn’t-”

“So I brought you lunch.” 

“I hate you,” Kenma says affectionately. 

“Mmhm.” Kuroo walks over and presses a kiss to the top of Kenma’s head, dropping the bag into Kenma’s lap, sliding another beanbag chair over next to him and plopping down. 

“What’d you get me?” Kenma asks timidly, tilting his head and laying it on Kuroo’s shoulder as he rifled through the bag. “There’s a lot of stuff in here.” 

“For you,” Kuroo began, pushing his hand in along with Kenma’s, “the six piece chicken nugget meal. Yes, that includes fries. Yes, I got you a smoothie, even though it’s the dead of winter and it’s frickin’ cold outside.” He pulls the box out and plops it in Kenma’s lap. “And yes, I remembered the barbeque sauce.” 

“I love you,” Kenma says, pressing a soft kiss to Kuroo’s cheek. 

Kuroo beams and holds Kenma close until he hears something drop behind him. 

Oh. Yeah.

“K-Kenma? Sir? Uh…?” another intern voices. 

“Yeah?” Kenma replies, a chicken nugget halfway to his mouth. 

The intern only gestures around, blinking, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water. 

“Oh, yeah. We’re engaged.” 

“We should probably tell the public, huh?” Kuroo asks. 

Kenma shrugs. “Eh, not just yet.” He plucks at the strings of Kuroo’s hoodie. “We could always let them guess for a while yet.” 

“My fiancé’s an evil genius,” Kuroo murmurs against the skin of Kenma’s cheek. Somewhere behind his back, he hears the big door open and shut with a sound of rapid footsteps hurrying away. He laughs, briefly, feeling maybe a little sorry for the poor intern. 

“How else am I supposed to come up with the bosses?” 

“Fair point.” He kisses the skin under his lips, threading his fingers through Kenma’s long hair. “Can I--”

“No,” Kenma replies with a smirk, pulling back and popping the nugget into his mouth. 

“Rude.” 

“You did this to yourself.” 

“What? How?” 

“You existed.” 

“Kenma!” 

“Kuro.” 

“I don’t deserve this.” 

“Sure you do.” 

“Do not.”

“Do too.” 

“Do not.” 

Kenma swallows and swiftly presses a kiss to Kuroo’s lips, effectively shutting him up. “Do too.” 

***

When Kuroo wakes up the next morning, his arm flung over Kenma’s still-sleeping form, he opens his phone to see about thirty missed messages from Bokuto. He scrolls through, finds a screenshot of Kenma’s twitter profile and how… it now says “taken” in the bio… and he sends a brief smiley face and shuts his phone off again. 

He deserves to sleep for a little longer, he thinks, lightly kissing Kenma’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> JUST OVER FOUR FUCKIN DAYS UNTIL S4 COMPLETE WITH ANIMATED BALLBOY ARC ARE WE READY FOLKS
> 
> leave a kudos (and a comment!) if you liked it!!  
> also, I'm @biscuityskies on twt as well if you wanna see me combust over ships and iwaoi and haikyuu in general uwu


End file.
